Truce
by Kessie-Louise
Summary: Ten years ago, Sonic and Elise (nicknamed Lisi) meet each other under less than friendly circumstances. Present day, Eggman wants Lisi for her inability to cry- and the deadly power contained within her. Naturally, Sonic goes in to save her. Naturally, things go horribly wrong from there. [WIP AU][Potential Sonic/Elise][R&R]
1. Little Lisi

On her seventh birthday, Lisi knew three things about herself; she liked being called Lisi rather than Elise, Silver was never around when she really needed him, and she couldn't cry.

There were other things, of course, about her that would have been good to know- but she decided to stick with three and keep it at that.

Silver was Lisi's guardian of sorts that was never there when she wanted him the most. As far as she knew, he never aged either. Silver liked to talk about 'constants' and 'variables' and how they effected time and space- but it was nothing Lisi ever really paid attention to. In all reality, it made her more bitter about why he was never around. But there was something Silver knew that Lisi would always ask about and knew he would give her an answer: her parents.

You see, Lisi's memory of her childhood, even at seven years old, was rather poor. In a way, she knew it was connected to why she wasn't able produce enough tears to cry- but she never had any proof to back this theory up, and she had no way of testing it out either. The one good thing about Silver was that, when he was there, he could fill in the gaps of where her memory lie and helped her stitch them back together. But Silver was a bad liar- she came from a royal family? Ha, no one could believe that, not even Lisi!

But she liked it when he called her 'princess' though- it made her feel special.

. . .

"Elise?"

The young girl jumped a few inches in surprise when she heard Silver's voice from behind her. He certainly hadn't been there five seconds ago, that's for sure.

Lisi's response was a rather irritated glare.

"Happy birthday Princess." Silver then said, pretending that she had answered him verbally. "I found a present for you. It's something for your feather collection."

Lisi raised an interested eyebrow.

"A phoenix feather?" she asked, almost entertaining the idea. Silver's once pleased face quickly became cold.

"No. Not at all." he told her rather bluntly. "You know they don't exist."

Lisi smirked, knowing that she had made him angry.

"Sorry." the girl said.

"If you were really sorry, you'd stop asking." Silver told her as he started to return to a state of perkiness again. "Guess again."

"I give up." Lisi told him with a shrug.

Silver smiled at her as the hedgehog pulled out a rather decided sized feather from behind his back. Lisi took it from him without hesitation and observed it carefully.

"What do you make of it?" Silver asked as he looked over her shoulder as she studied the feather.

"Falco mexicanus. Juvenile. Female." Lisi slowly said.

"You sure?" Silver asked curiously.

"Yeah." the young girl decided. "I'm sure."

Lisi turned to look at Silver to tell him something else, but she found he was no longer next to her. The girl skillfully tied the feather into her hair as she bitterly stared at the place Silver had once stood. With her only friend gone and nothing else to do, Lisi started to walk toward town.

Whatever.

She liked being alone any way.


	2. Fight! Fight! Fight!

A little blue streak etched across the countryside at break neck speeds. The little creature that was causing the streak liked running and liked to run. Comparable to a little bullet painted blue- the little creature's name was Sonic and he could outrun the wind if he felt like it.

Most of the time, Sonic ran for no other reason than for the pure joy of it. Most of the the time, he didn't know where he was going either. But he figured, as long as he didn't run into anyone, why should it matter?

In thinking -and therefore tempting- this idea, Sonic did run into someone. From the force he was going at, Sonic tumbled over whoever he crashed into and they fell over in a thud. After being in a daze for a few moments, Sonic looked over to see who he had ran into and a big smile stretched across his face upon seeing her.

Sprawled on the ground, Sonic thinly deduced that the girl was likely a pretty decent size for her age (which meant that she was likely taller than him). Sonic stepped closer to her to see that her dark cherry red hair was cut short, and her blue-gray eyes stared ahead in shock from being ran into by a hedgehog shaped bullet.

"Hiya." Sonic said as he hovered his face over hers. "My name's Sonic. I'm faster than fast and quicker than lightning. Who, uh, who are you?"

The girl blinked as her eyes slowly started to focus on the little blue hedgehog.

"I'm Lisi." the girl said slowly as she gave Sonic a rather distrusting look.

"Lizzie?" the little blue hedgehog asked, making sure he had heard it right.

"No, Lisi- it's short for Elise."

"I like Elise better."

"Well..." she started to say defensively, "Maybe you should make it your name. Your name determines your fate for you; Sonic, faster than fast."

Sonic huffed.

"I'm a good fighter too- most of the time they don't even know what hit them!"

Lisi looked Sonic over and laughed. Putting into perspective that he was only a few centimeters smaller than her, his noodle arms and legs didn't look they could carry much muscle with them.

"I could take you on." Lisi decided.

"But you're just a _girl_, what harm can you do to _me_?"

Lisi gave Sonic a rather nasty look before emitting a rather inhuman sound. Suddenly, Lisi took Sonic by the shoulders and leaped on top of him as she started to punch him as hard as she could. Sonic was eventually able to shake the human girl off and began to spin circles around her. Lisi tried to get a good eye on him, but due to his incredibly fast nature- it proved to be hard to do. This gave Sonic the opening to kick her back. Until she tripped him, then Lisi pounded him again much harder than before. The fight kept going back and forth with neither side gaining any leverage. They only stopped when exhaustion started to kick in. They were kids after all.

By the time they had stopped wrestling, Lisi had a black eye and Sonic now operated with a limp. It did not tarnish their spirits, however, and even though they were too tired to keep fighting each other, the two exchanged some rather nasty glares.

Sonic was the first to recoil and give Lisi a friendly smile.

"You're kinda weird for a human," Sonic told her, "But I like you. Truce?"

The human girl looked Sonic over, then slowly started to smirk.

"You're kinda mutant for a hedgehog," she said as she gave him a side glance, "But I like you too. Truce."


End file.
